Queen Of Gensokyo
by SanadaAoi
Summary: Hell. What do I say? This is my first fan fiction I hope it's enjoyable I will make new chapters...soon. Thanks for reading !
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" I woke up in a painful daze, my eyes still shut like they were glued together. My body was heavy and my head was pounding. I could smell fresh air and the lovely scent of roses near. Light shone through my eyelids unsuspectingly and my eyes flickered open slowly. I laid there for about 5 minutes with a blank mind; suddenly I came to realization that I was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by roses, trees, dark long grass, and more trees. I propped my self up on my elbows and looked around to see if this place was deserted. It was. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a frilly odd dress and long thigh socks with a pair of black heeled loafers.

I slowly stood to my feet and looked around, examining the forest with curious eyes. "Where the hell am I?" I said under my breath. Suddenly the wind picked up and the trees swayed playfully in the wind. I looked above me and to my surprise I saw a two blonde haired girls flying across the sky on a broomstick. I was absolutely terrified with what I was seeing and pinching myself to see if I was dreaming but I wasn't. The short haired blonde yelled. "H-HEY MARISA SLOW DOWN I SEE SOMETHING DOWN THERE!" The long haired blonde girl stopped in mid-air and she seemed to be driving the broomstick wildly. "Huh, where do ya see it at?" The Girl supposedly named 'Marisa' said loudly into the girly blonde's ear. The Short haired girl pointed in my direction exactly at me. "Down there, Don'tcha see it. I think it's a person!" "Well, let's go check it out!" Marisa Flew quickly to the center of the wooded area near me; landing almost on my head. "Hey whad'daya know, it was a person, but I've never seen you before." The short haired girly blonde had fell of the back of the broom and she was currently throwing up, and I gave a ghastly expression. Marisa turned to the girly Blonde. "Too much speed for ya Huh, Alice?" The girl dubbed Alice gave Marisa a murderous look and stood up wobbling a little. "No actually it isn't." Marisa Laughed at Alice's angry expression. Her laugh was so bright and lively that I giggled a little. Alice soon turned to my with a mean look; smartly I stopped laughing even though Marisa didn't. "What are you laughing? Who are you anyway?" I stood there with my mind blank as a writer with no inspiration's paper. She walked closer to me and eyed me up and down. "I asked you what your name was. Answer me!" "I-I don't know.."


	2. Chapter 2

**After Alice confronts our main heroine she feels almost ashamed and sad. Alice seems a little sorry about what she says.**

**I Do'nt own Touhou, nor am I accompanied by any one that Does. The Heroine is not a Touhou Character~! **

I started to cry softly, I don't really know why but it made me sad. "Whoa, Alice look what you did!" I fell to my knees and wept with my hands covering my face which seemed to burn with embarrassment. Marisa came and picked me up from my knees. She shot Alice a look, kind of like a 'you did this so you better fix it' typed look. "Hey don't cry. She's a little stubborn and rude but she's a softy." Marisa said. I wiped my eyes with my arm and nodded. Alice seemed to be a little angry from the red tint over her light skin and the frustrated crease on her eyebrow that seemed to be twitching.

Marisa walked me to where she put her broom and motioned me to stand there. "C'mon, are ya hungry? We can go over to Rinnouske Morichika's store and get some thing for _**Alice **_to cook." I looked up at her and smiled. She had a long curious braid in her hair tied with a green bow with a lovely witch hat to top it off. "Um, are you a witch?" She looked at me baffled by my words and suddenly she broke out in laughter. "No silly, I'm a magician! If ya wanna see a real witch go look at Alice. We both broke out in laughter and Alice's face turned and even brighter tint of red. "Wha- I...SHUT UP TOMBOY." Alice screeched.

After an hour of deciding how to leave the forest with three people and one broomstick, Alice decided to walk since she still hadn't been able to not be angry about today's mishaps. The fresh summer air blew through my hair and my ears were warm from the bright shining sunlight from above. The scenery from above looked as if God had spent years perfecting the land. "This is Gensokyo! Home of the Youkai, Humans, and stuff like that!" Marisa Yelled over the sound of the blowing air. My hands were around her waist holding on so I wouldn't fall to my death the first day here.

I saw a large extravagant Mansion guarded by thick gates. A girl with red hair and a green Chinese army-like dress one. "What's that Marisa?" "That's the Scarlet Manor, Home of Remilia Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet and their Loyal servants; Sakuya and Meiling." She replied. "Ah, there's Rinnouske's Store! Prepare for landing!" Marisa Swooped down quickly from the sky and sloppily landed onto the grassy plain in the front of a cute cabin like store. In the window it had jars of candies, spices and some kind of colorful liquids. A handsome man with silver hair and golden eyes appeared in the window of the door. He smiled and waved at us and came outside.

"Marisa! how are you?" He asked happily. "I'm doin' fine!" She replied "I found her in the east forest, I dunno who she is." He looked at me and then a terrified look came across his face. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide as his large hands trembled. "Hey, Rinnouske! What's got ya buzzin'? Asked Marisa. Morichika pointed at me with his still trembling index finger. "H-how'd y-you even get here?" He said lowly. Rinnouske ran into the store for about 4 minutes while me and Marisa stood there quietly waiting for him to come back.

After another 2 minutes we heard a loud scream from in the house. "Rinnouske!" Marisa Yelled. Running into the shop I followed behind her. We found Morichika in a bedroom with books and papers all over the floor. He was sitting in the middle of the floor with his nose in a book that said "_Legends of Gensokyo"_ He looked up at me with a more intensified dreadful look. "Y-you're Sanada Aoi…Queen of Gensokyo!" He screamed. I looked at him with confusion and shock. Marisa stared at me wide-eyed and also confused. "Queen of Gensokyo? " I didn't understand I didn't even know who I was but he says I was the queen of a place I had never heard of. "This is gonna be a long night." I thought.


End file.
